


happily ever after

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: It was their big day, and it was perfect for them.





	happily ever after

Mirajane was nervous, of course, but more than she was excited. Overwhelmed, even, as Lisanna straightens her hair pins, and Elfman takes one last, watery glance at his sister before pushing open the large, wooden door.

Everyone is standing, a room full of friends and family, lifelong comrades and former foes, but as her siblings flank her either side, Mirajane’s eyes train on one person alone. 

Erza’s standing with her back to Mirajane, and from this angle the intricate lace detailing of her dress is easily visible, it’s long train wavering as she turns to meet Mirajane’s gaze. When Erza smiles, Mirajane takes her first step towards her, and the music commences around them. Freed was a talented pianist, and Mirajane was thrilled that she had asked him to play for them, on their day. 

When she reached the end of the aisle, Elfman gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Lisanna hugged her long and hard. They took their seats on the front row, along with Makarov and Erza’s team mates. Not a single one of them had a dry eye, and seeing such a care and emotion from her guild had a lump forming in her own throat. She takes Erza’s hand in her own, and lifts the other woman’s veil. Their eyes meet, and it’s warm. Mirajane fights her urge to kiss the other woman; there would be plenty of time for that later. They had forever now, after all. 

The ceremony is brief, but they still have their own vows. Erza speaks first, slowly and with a confidence that only love can provide.

“Mirajane. You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Unlike most, your beauty is internal and external, and every single act you perform is laced with kindness. As a child I fought you, and as a teen I respected you. Now, I love you. Wholly and completely, I love you so much I sometimes cannot believe it myself. Someone once told me that truly loving someone meant living for them too,” She spares a glance at Natsu, and he nods vigorously through his tears, taking Gray’s hand in his own. “And I want to live for you, Mira. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and maybe even after that. Our souls were born from the same star, and now that they’ve found each other I never want them to be parted again.” 

A silence follows Erza’s words, and the crowd sniffs, emotional, into their tissues. Mirajane rubs circles into Erza’s palm, her face relaxing as the familiar scent of the woman she loves washes over her.

“My dear, sweet, Erza. If you had told me as a teenager that we would be here today, I might have believed you. Because I think I was born loving you, Erza, and my heart was only half complete, half beating, before joining the guild. Before meeting you. We have faced the worst evils together, and yet the greatest adventure that I have ever taken was getting to know you, and falling in love with you. I will love you until my last breath, and then after that, because I am nothing without you, don’t even want to be. You’re as much a part of myself as I am, and a life without you is not one that I want to experience. So I am hoping to spend the rest of mine with you, and I hope that you’ll want me, too.” 

Erza presses their foreheads together, tears flowing freely down her pink cheeks. Mirajane’s dress is more fitted than Erza’s, but although her movement is restricted she still takes Erza into her arms and holds her there until their heart beats fall into sync, and they are one. 

“Always, Mira. I’ll always want you.” Erza sobs, and Mirajane wills herself not to cry as well. 

The thought passes her mind,  _Erza Strauss,_ and the last shred of her composure dissipates. Mirajane did not know what she did in a previous life to deserve such a wonderful and loving person, so ready to give, so reluctant to receive, and yet she wished that she did so that she could do it again, over and over, until every possible version of herself had Erza, had fallen in love with her, because only then would Mirajane be the best possible version of herself; only then would she be truly and undeniably happy.


End file.
